All This For You
by sweetmishiee310
Summary: Lacus Clyne decides to leave the PLANTS and continue at a boarding school in Orb. There's a reason behind this: Kira Yamato, a rude boy but wellknown for his athletics and music. What will become of the two when they meet? KxL


**Disclaimer:** I do not own GS/D or anything associated with it. Got it?

**A/N:** Okay so this is it, I'm starting this fic because this idea just recently popped up in my head after reading Hana-Kimi, though I'm not done the series, and it inspired me. However, I'm starting this so I don't lose my thoughts about this. So I'm not going to update until I finish my other story. Fair enough?

**Summary:** Lacus Clyne decides to leave the PLANTS and continue at a boarding school in Orb. There's a reason behind this: Kira Yamato, a rude boy but well-known for his athletics and music. What will become of the two when they meet?

**Note:** In this fic, at first, Kira might seem to be a little OOC. But I need him like this. Maybe later on, he'll get back to his old self. Sorry to those who oppose of this.

* * *

**All This For You**

**Chapter 1**

"Are you serious? You're actually going down to Orb for school and leaving everyone behind?" Julia said as she watched the pink-haired pack her bags.

"I'm sure. This is the only way I can feel satisfied," the pink-haired beauty said as she continued to pack her clothes. "After all, my parents got all the paper-work done. I'll visit, I promise."

"But Lacus... your parents..." Julia said doubtfully.

"I've made up my mind. I need to do this," Lacus said.

The two had been best of friends since they were really young. The two had gone through everything together and had not separated since, until today that is. Lacus decided to go down to Orb bceause of a well-known boy, Kira Yamato. She first saw him on TV when he was singing and playing his guitar in his band. She became mesmerized by what he did and his lyrics to his songs. He was who inspired Lacus to continue singing after her mother passed away due to leukemia. After a few weeks, she saw him again on TV, but this time he was in t-shirt and shorts. He had been in many sports competitions and track and field competitions. With what Lacus saw, she then really hoped that she would meet her idol one day. After many days and weeks, and maybe even months, searching for the guy, she finally found him and where he was located as well. He went to a boarding school down on Orb and ever since then, she had wanted to go.

As for her parents however... they weren't exactly her parents. They were her foster parents, Andrew and Aisha. Lacus was not old enough to go live on her own and therefore, after the death of her parents, she had to live with her foster parents. Her foster parents had a son, and he was a year older than Lacus. They've been really close with each other ever since they met and had promise to always be with each other. It saddened Lacus that she had to leave everyone behind.

"What about Josh? He's going to kill you!" Julia said.

"He's going to have to live with it. I'm sure he won't mind, we've been with each other for awhile now. I know I promised him... but this is a promise I have to break, however badly I don't want to."

"Isn't there anything I can persuade you to stay?"

"Well... not quite..." Lacus said slowly. Julia smiled.

"Very well then. Have your way. But be careful down there okay? If anything, write or call! I'll be waiting for you to come back and visit!"

"Very well Julia," Lacus giggled as they got ready for their last sleepover they would have for a few years.

* * *

**Orb High School**

After Lacus reached the school, she began to run to class. She was late, due to her flight. She didn't mind though, but was afraid of what her teacher would think of her. After all, this was their first impression of her. When she reached her class, she barged in and bowed her head.

"I'm so so sorry, my flight was late and --" but stopped when she realized that everyone started to stare at her. She looked up at the teacher while the class went back to what they were doing.

"It's fine. I suppose you're Ms. Clyne?" the blonde said as he smiled. Lacus nodded shyly.

"Very well, welcome to our class Ms. Clyne. I'm Mwu La Flaga, your homeroom teacher. Go ahead and find yourself a seat." Lacus nodded as she sat down infront of a blunette.

"Hey... you look awfully familiar. You don't see much people with pink hair these days..." the blunette said to Lacus. Lacus turned around. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah... By the way, I'm Athrun Zala." Lacus' eyes then went wide with shock.

"A-Athrun?!" she cried out. Athrun's face became etched with confusion. She looked awfully shocked to see him.

"I'm Lacus Clyne!" she said happily. It wasthen Athrun's turn to be surprised.

"No way!" Athrun laughed. "You can't be. Why here though?"

"Well..." Lacus shrugged. Athrun and Lacus was once engaged awhile ago. That was also when Athrun was still back in the PLANTS and hadn't move and the time before Lacus' parents passed away. The engagement broke off though, when her father died and Athrun was then forced to move out of the PLANTS. The departing of her long-time friend and ex-fiance had hurt her badly but she slowly got over it over time. Now that she met him again, she was happier than ever.

"I can't believe out of all places, I'd meet you here again. How are you doing?" Athrun beamed. Lacus smiled.

"I'm fine. My new family is so nice to me and everything. I feel so blessed."

"I'm glad you're here now," Athrun said. And that was when a brunette came through the door of the classroom.

"Mr. Yamato, you're late... again," Mwu muttered. "Go take your seat." The brunette came and sat infront of Lacus. Lacus' eyes went wide with shock yet again.

_'Yamato... Yamato... _Kira _Yamato?'_ she thought. She watched as he sat down on his seat and slouched into his chair. She heard Athrun call him and Kira turned around.

"Kira... where were you?! I can't believe you slept in yet again, even after I banged on your damn door!" Athrun said. Kira shrugged.

"Can't help it when you're tired," he said as he turned back to the front. Athrun shook his head.

"That fool..." he said quietly. Lacus was still shocked at the appearance of her idol appearing right in front of her.

_'This has got to be a dream...'_ she thought as she mentally slapped herself and got back to reality. Time passed as the teacher was teaching his class and sooner than you know it, class was over.

---

**After Classes**

Athrun and Lacus stood in front of the bulletin, staring at the piece of paper there. Surely enough, Lacus was put into Athrun, Kira, and another girl's dorm.

"I thought they would separate girls from boys?" Lacus asked, confused. Athrun shrugged.

"Apparently not. There are more girls in this school than guys. They had to put some girls in the guys dorms or whatever. But technically, it's like a sort of house thing. Don't be too surprised. Each dorm is in a section of the campus, thus the dorm leader is in charge of us. There are three dorms in total. We are in the second Dorm, you can say." Lacus nodded.

"But--"

"Our rooms are on opposite ends of the dorm, trust me," Athrun smiled. Lacus nodded slowly.

"Then--"

"Yeah, there are two rooms in each dorm, a kitchen, bathroom, all the essentials. It's pretty cool here."

"So--"

"Yup. You're staying with Cagalli," Athrun laughed. Lacus pouted.

"Stop interuppting me."

"Very well. Let's go put your stuff away. Then I'll tour you around." The two then went on their way towards their dorm.

On their way there, they were talking about old times, and catching up on the new. Athrun talked a little about Kira and Cagalli. Lacus told him about Julia and how she was doing. She told him about her new foster family and her big brother as well. The two had an interesting conversation and they reached their dorm sooner than they expected it to be.

Lacus entered the dorm and in front of her was the living room. She spotted a blonde sitting at the couch watching TV and she stopped. Athrun called out and the blonde came running towards them.

"Hello there," Cagalli grinned at Lacus. Lacus returned the polite gesture and she introduced herself.

"I'm Lacus Clyne... so I guess I'm sharing a room with --" Lacus then paused when she noticed the shock expression on her face.

"Lacus... Clyne? Did you say Clyne?" Cagalli said slowly and softly. Lacus was confused. Sure enough, Athrun was also as puzzled as she was.

"I... I mean... hello Lacus. I'm Cagalli Yula Attha. I heard you were from the PLANTS and transferred here to go to school? Why's that?" Cagalli asked questioningly. She invited them in and they sat on the couch to listen to each other.

"Well... I came because I idolized a student here. Kira Yamato? And... I have something here to do as well... I mean..."

"So you're here because of my brother," Cagalli simply put it.

"Your... brother?" Lacus was shocked. Kira Yamato had a sister? She never knew that and that fact surely shocked her.

"Yup... he's actually my twin brother. But I like to be called the older one. Anyway, you seem extremely nice. I can get to know you really well," Cagalli said. Athrun chuckled. Cagalli turned and glared at Athrun. That made him stop and she turned back to Lacus.

"Anyway... if you're here to see him do those great things he do, I'm afraid you're going to be disappointed," Cagalli said. Lacus grew confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Cagalli looked away.

"My brother... he quit his music gig and his althetics awhile ago already." Lacus was shocked. Kira Yamato.. quit? After all he's said through interviews and in magazines... he decides to quit?

_'He once said... how if you love something and have passion for it, then do not ever give up. That is like giving up your life. Why... did he quit?'_ Lacus thought sadly. At that moment, the door opened and the subject of their conversation popped in. He looked in.

"Who's that?" he asked coldly. Cagalli turned around.

"Come in, this is --"

"You know what? Never mind, I don't really care." He walked up the stairs and into his room. Athrun stared after him.

"On second thought... I'm going to go see what's up," Athrun said as he left the main room and walked up the stairs after Kira. Lacus just watched as Athrun went into the room as well.

"My brother's been like that for awhile. I don't see why you idolize him at all," Cagalli muttered as she grabbed her bag of chips and continued to munch while watching TV.

"I... He's extremely different than what I expected him to be," Lacus said slowly. Cagalli nodded.

"Yup, that's the Kira Yamato known here. He's not very sociable. It's very sad to say though... All he does is walk our school dog."

"School... dog?" Lacus asked. Cagalli nodded in response.

"Yup, our school dog. Buddy. My brother and I found him when we were walking down the streets of Orb. I mean... come on, he was stray. And he seemed so cold and lonely and we decided to bring him in."

"I see..."

"He's really an awesome dog and everything. It's like he listens to everyone's problems. I love that mutt," Cagalli chuckled. "Well anyway, come on, I'll show you to our room. Ever since the school year started, my room has been all to myself. I was happy.. until you came along." Lacus froze at her steps. Cagalli turned around.

"No... I was just kidding... come on Lacus," she said as she dragged Lacus to their room.

**Boys Room**

When Athrun entered the room, he noticed that Kira was lying in bed, reading a book. Athrun sat at Kira's desk and watched him read. After a few seconds, Kira looked up.

"What?" he asked. Athrun shrugged.

"I'm watching you read. Any problems with that?"

"Yes... actually, there's a lot of problems with that. You're annoying me," Kira said and he returned to his book.

"Tell me why you were so cold to Lacus today," Athrun said. "She's a new student. Why are you so mean to her for?"

"Why do you even care?" Kira mumbled. "I have my reasons, and I don't want to share it with you."

"She's a new student, damn it! The least you can do is show some respect towards her! She came here for you, if you would even care," Athrun said the last part softer.

"Well guess what, I don't care Athrun."

"Kira!"

"I've been through things that I don't want to talk about. That's a reason. Now are you finished?" Kira said, clearly annoyed.

"You know, ever since you came here, you've been so dull. In junior high, you were so much different. Why the sudden change huh?" Athrun raised his voice slightly.

"I have the right to remain silent."

"You also have the damn right to tell me about it! I thought I was your best friend, Kira. What happened? Ever since we all came here, you've been so distant from all of us. Even Miriallia! She's done nothing but help you. Why would you do this to all your friends? And when a new student comes in, you're so rude. Where'd all your respect go Kira?" Athrun yelled.

Kira just stared at his book. He didn't want to answer Athrun. After all, Athrun was right. He did lose all respect and became distant to all his friends. But there was a reason for that. He remembered in junior high, he always had respect for the new students and actually show them around. But then, everything's different now. And he's fine with it the way it is, no matter how bad he's hurting by hurting his friends.

"People change Athrun. I'm one of those people."

"You're... ugh, you're pissing me off. I'm going for a walk." Athrun stood up and slammed the door shut, leaving Kira in there still reading. Kira ignored the outburst from Athrun and continued on with his book.

_'I don't need friends... I can go on by myself.'_

**Girls Room**

Once Lacus reached the room, she was surprised at how big and roomy it was.

"And I used to get this all to myself," Cagalli muttered. Lacus turned around.

"You know... if I really do bother you, I can go to someone else's dorm. I won't mind," Lacus smiled sweetly. Cagalli looked up and shook her head.

"Oh no, I don't mind. I'll just miss the roomy place I have here," Cagalli laughed. Lacus nodded. She continued to unpack her things and put her things away. Cagalli then heard something and poked her head out the door. Five seconds later, she pulled her head in.

"You know what Lacus? I'm going out for a walk. You're okay by yourself are you? I have things I need to take care of." Lacus just nodded. She watched as Cagalli left the room and left Lacus all by herself. After she was done unpacking, she decided to go for a little tour around her dorm.

**Dorm**

She walked up the stairs and into the main room. She eyed the comfy couches she was sitting on hours before and the looked up the stairs. That was what lead to the boys room. The girls room was downstairs and everything else was packed on the main floor; the kitchen, the bathroom / shower room, main room, everything. She walked into the kitchen to see what was inside the fridge. She then walked around the dorm and then noticed the little balcony that lead to outside. She stood out and stared out into the sky.

_'Mother. Father. I'm here, I guess. I mean, the people here aren't that bad, given the fact that I met only two, really. The person I'm seeking.. he isn't all that I thought he would be. He has much of an attitude, and according to his sister, he quit his athletics and his music career. I'm worried... what if it's my fault he quit? I mean... it was kind of my fault, wasn't if Father? If I wasn't talking or bothering you so much in the car... that accident would've never happened.'_ Lacus sighed. She then heard the balcony door open. She was snapped out of her reverie and quickly turned around.

Kira was standing at the door. He looked at her for awhile and then stepped out into the balcony right next to her. He looked out into the horizon, holding on to his beverage. Lacus watched him. His brown locks were flowing gently with the wind, his amethyst eyes sparking under the descending sun. She looked at his face and saw how his handsome features appeared on his gorgeous face. She then turned around and was ready to head back inside.

"Wait..." Kira uttered. Lacus stopped. She just stood there and didn't dare turn around. Kira turned around and watched her. Lacus waited for awhile but there was nothing else so she continued to walk inside. Kira just stood there, unable to say anything. Once Lacus entered, Kira shook his head and faced back out into the horizon.

_'Damn it... why couldn't I confront her?' _he cursed himself angrily. He looked inside and saw her sitting on the couch, watching TV. But, it didn't seem like she was watching. Her eyes seemed distant, evn from the distance he saw her eyes from. They didn't exactly look like they were paying attention to TV at all. Kira sighed.

_'It's your fault anyway...'_ he thought. He breathed in a deep breath and walked inside, ready to talk to her.

"Hey..." he called out. Lacus looked up from her thoughts. She watched as he slowly walked towards her and sat down on the couch near her. He sighed and began to speak.

"You're Lacus Clyne, aren't you?" he asked without looking at her. Lacus was shocked that he actually did remember her. However, she quickly became saddened at the thought that he remembered her because of what she did to him.

"Yes..."

"Why'd you come here?"

"I wanted to help you," Lacus started.

"You can't help me. Is that all you came here for?"

"Well... I also wanted to meet you, and see how you were like. I was always a big fan of yours, Mr. Yamato."

"Don't call me that."

"I'm... sorry..." Lacus said. She looked up at him and asked the daring question that's been bothering her this whole time. "Why did you quit?"

Kira looked away. "That's none of your business."

"Weren't you the one who said that if there's something you love, don't ever give up on it? If you do, then you're giving up your whole entire life. Isn't that what you're doing now?" Lacus asked Kira.

He just stared at the ground. "So you stalk me now?" Lacus was shocked at his response.

"I... No I don't... but..."

"Then how do you know what I said?"

"I saw you on TV. I read your interviews. You were my inspiration to many things that I did. I... also quit singing when my mother passed away. I didn't think that I need it anymore. When I saw you on TV, I became inspired. After your interview, I thought about what you had said and that made me realize that I'm giving up something I love and that's pointless. If I love something, then I might as well set my mind to it. Why is it that you're going back on your words?"

"That was the past, Lacus. Don't dwell on the past, am I right?" Kira spoke up. Lacus shook her head.

"Not unless it's something you really care about. I know for a fact that you gave up two of the most important things in your life. Two of the things you love to do. I used to think that as well, that singing was my past. But the thing is, I loved to sing. And that's what made me go on. Although my mother passed on, I could continue doing something I love, maybe until the day I pass on as well."

Kira looked at her in her cerulean orbs. Just then was when he really thought how beautiful she looked. He shook that thought off as he looked away again.

"I don't care what you love or what you do. You're not me, and that's what's different. I'm sure you didn't forget that accident that changed my life, have you?" his voice suddenly became so cold. What he said made Lacus froze. Kira nodded.

"Just what I thought. And if you think you can help me forget that moment, then you're wrong. Ever since I saw you in class earlier today, I've hated you. In fact, I've hated you since that day my father died. My mother's been crazy ever since. I'm sure you and your father are happy now, aren't you?" Kira said angrily as he got up and left the room. Lacus didn't know what to say. Slowly, her eyes became filled with tears at what he said.

_'In fact, I've hated you since that day my father died.'_ _'I'm sure you and your father are happy now, aren't you?'_ She stared at the place where Kira was sitting moments before. She was never known as the one to cry. However, what Kira said had scarred her deeply.

After a few seconds Kira left, Cagalli and Athrun entered the dorm with groceries. Cagalli noticed the tears on Lacus' face and she dropped the stuff on Athrun and ran towards her.

"Oh my, Lacus. What's wrong?" she asked her. Lacus looked at her and smiled.

"I'm fine, Cagalli. I... thought about things I didn't want to, that's all." Athrun watched from the doorway as he closed the door and went to put the stuff away in the kitchen. Cagalli put her hands on top of Lacus' slightly wet ones.

"Lacus... you can tell me anything. Please."

"No really Cagalli, thank you for your concern but I'm totally fine, really." Lacus tried to fake a smile once again. Cagalli would of bought it, if it weren't for Athrun interuppting.

"I knew you longer than this Lacus, and you wouldn't cry unless something really happened."

Lacus looked at Athrun. He was standing at the kitchen entrance, with crossed arms, leaning on the door frame. He watched as Lacus shook her head.

"Lacus..." he said slowly. Lacus got up and went down to her room.

"I'm fine Athrun... really."

Cagalli looked at Athrun as Lacus uttered her last words before she disappeared downstairs. Athrun motioned to Cagalli to go up to Kira's room and ask him if he knew what happened. For some reason, Cagalli thought it had something to do with Kira and so followed Athrun up the stairs.

**Girls Room**

Lacus lay in bed, thinking deeply about what Kira had said. She didn't want Athrun and Cagalli to worry about her and she also didn't want them to get mad at Kira so she didn't say anything. She wanted to contact Julia and tell her everything that has happened today. She reached in for her bag and got her phone book. She decided to stay in here awhile before she would go out to call.

**Boys Room**

Athrun entered the room where Kira was laying in bed looking up at the ceiling. Cagalli came in shortly after and they both stood at the now closed door. Athrun went to Kira's desk and sat down while Cagalli's arms were crossed across her chest.

"Kira... what did you do?" Cagalli asked Kira first. He looked at Cagalli and watched her. Cagalli's eyes became furious.

"Well?!" she yelled. Kira sat up and faced the two.

"I said things to her. That's it."

"What did you say, damn it?!" Cagalli went up to her brother and grabbed his shirt. Athrun quickly stood up and broke her off.

"Calm down Cagalli... no need to --"

"Don't you even remember Cagalli?! Do you even remember what the hell happened to our father?! Oh, I guess not because you didn't even give a damn," Kira started to yell.

"That doesn't give you the right to hurt Lacus like that!"

"She hurted us! She was the one, she was there during the accident, okay? I thought I made it clear to you," Kira said through gritted teeth.

"And I thought she was severely injured as well, Kira?" Cagalli said, her voice down a bit. Kira's eyes widened.

"I... I know that! But that damn car killed father!" Kira continued. "Damn it, if she wasn't busy fooling around, nothing would've happened."

"So you blame her... why can't you accept the fact that father has moved on? Do you still have to have a grudge on the Clyne family?" Cagalli screamed. Athrun was sitting there, listening to the two bicker. For some reason, Kira never told Athrun about this at all. But he did know how Lacus had no family right now. Did Kira know that?

"Yes I do. As long as they're alive, I will always hate them. I don't even know why Lacus is even here. There is no point in her trying to make me happy. That is never going to work."

"Well if you must know... Lacus has no family anymore," Athrun spoke up from behind. Both Kira and Cagalli turned to look at Athrun.

"What?"

"After that accident, Lacus regained conscious but her father never did. She went to the hospital everyday to check on him, hoping that he'd survive. Ever since that day, she's been blaming herself for that. She's hurt too Kira, she's angry at herself. She's been angry at herself since and always blaming herself for unnecessary things. You don't know what's going on through that girl's head Kira and you're complaining yourself. When she lost her father, she kept on blaming herself that both her parents' death was due to her. It sure doesn't look it from the outside, but deep inside, Lacus is scarred for life. And yet, you can't even think about that Kira. All you can think about is your own damn selfish self. She's come here to help you, because she doesn't want you hurting. She knows its her fault already, you don't have to exaggerate it Kira."

Kira looked at Athrun after his long speech. "Are you done?"

Cagalli looked disbelievingly at her brother.

"I can't believe you Kira. After you heard that, you still are as selfish as ever. I don't even know what's gotten into you!" Cagalli yelled at him as she slammed the boy's door shut. Athrun shook his head as well.

"I'm going to take a shower..." he said as he left the room. Kira threw himself on his bed and angrily screamed into his pillow.

_'What the hell is going on...'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

**The Next Day -- Girls Room**

The sun shone into the girls room as the cerulean orbs of the pink-haired beauty appeared. Lacus rubbed her eyes and sat up in bed. She recalled last night's events and was still upset about it. But she had to get over it, put on a strong front, and forget about it. She quickly got dressed and got ready for the day. She looked over at Cagalli on the bottom bunk and she giggled slightly. Cagalli was sure a sound-sleeper and she hadn't woken up yet after all that ruckus. She decided to sneak out to the dorm and prepare breakfast for the four.

Lacus prepared pancakes with syrup for the four of them. She made a lot, thinking Cagalli and the boys would eat a lot because of their big appetites. She wasn't quite sure about Kira but what the heck.

What surprised Lacus was the first person who came out of the room. The brunette walked into the main room and smelt the wonderful draft coming from the kitchen. It's been awhile since he had smelled something so wonderful in the morning. He noticed, however, it was Lacus but decided to stay anyway. Lacus turned around and noticed Kira there and smiled. Trying to forget about yesterday's events, she gave him a warm greeting.

"Good Morning Kira," she smiled. "Do you want to eat? Are you hungry?" She watched as Kira sat down at the table. Lacus took that as a yes and put some pancakes on Kira's plate and served it to him.

Kira watched as Lacus left the table and began to make more pancakes. He began to eat it and was surprised at how wonderful it tasted. He watched as Lacus continued to make the pancakes. That reminded him of when he was a little boy and his mother used to make pancakes for him to eat as well. He shook off the thought and stood up after finishing the food. Lacus turned around and watched as Kira left the dorm without a word. Lacus sighed as she finished 'pretending' to make more. Surely, she had made enough. She felt awkward sitting with Kira so decided to make more instead. Now she worried that there might be a little too much. She shrugged and ate for herself. Halfway through her breakfast, she heard a scream. She looked up and noticed Cagalli running into the room, still dressed in her nightgown and sat at the table.

"Cagalli? What happened? Was something the matter?" Lacus asked, worried.

"Oh my gosh Lacus! You made pancakes! It's been _years_ since I hate these," she said as she munched on the pancakes. Lacus was surprised at how quick Cagalli at them. Cagall looked up at Lacus.

"The smell, it reminded me so much of when my mom used to make it for Kira and I. It used to be the best pancakes we would ever eat," she smiled. Lacus returned the simple gesture as she stood up from the table to clear her plate.

"Cagalli, if Athrun wakes up, can you give him these? I'm sure he wouldn't leave with an empty stomach, would he?" Lacus giggled. Cagalli just nodded as she kept on eating the pancakes.

"Sure, Lacus. Where are you going?"

"I'll be taking a walk. It's such a nice Saturday that I would want to explore around the campus a bit more. After all, Athrun did kind of break the promise of touring me around the place. But I don't mind. Well have a good morning, Cagalli," Lacus smiled as she left the dorm. She walked towards the school and decided to tour around there first. She'd be spending the next three years here, so might as well get used to it. She slowly ventured towards the track and smiled at it. Back in the PLANTS, she also practiced some running and became one of the fastest in her classes. She hoped she could do well here too.

She walked in the track and looked around the place. It was such a big field, with the bleachers surrounding it. She smiled as it reminded her of a stadium at those football games or soccer games. Her father used to take her there all the time when she was younger. It saddened her a great deal when all these father-daughter bonding came to an abrupt stop when her father passed on.

She went up to the bleachers and stood out, watching the track from up there. She liked staring at it, since it gave her such good memories. She continued watching until someone came up to her and started to talk.

"Hi, Lacus Clyne isn't it?" a brunette girl came up to her. Lacus smiled at her. She nodded and bowed slightly.

"Pleased to meet you..." she said but then stopped as she remembered that she didn't know her name yet. The brunette quickly apologized.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I'm Miriallia Haw, but my friends call me Mir," she told her. "Anyway, what are you doing up here all alone?"

"I was just touring the campus and decided to take a look at the track. It... reminds me of many things of the past," Lacus said, with her smiling face. Miriallia nodded.

"I see... I always come up here, even today, just to look out. You see... a friend of mine, he... used to love the track. Apart from the track, he does many other amazing things and I admired him for it. But nowadays... he just ignores me, and the rest of us. He gave up running, he also gave up all the other talents that he had, and continues to study only. I always try to comfort him, and it worked back then, but nowadays, he won't even talk to me, let alone look at me. I'm always worried about him, wondering what he'll do in the future, or what will ever happen to him after he graduates. But what am I saying? We still have three years," Miriallia chuckled.

Lacus smiled at her. She was such a kind girl, she can tell. She felt bad for her, and wanted to help her somehow. But she didn't know how.

"I'm so sorry about that... Does he go here?" Lacus asked politely. Miriallia nodded.

"Yeah... We used to be the best of friends. We've drifted apart though... His father and him were in an accident when he was up in the PLANTS. I don't know the exact details, but his father died in the crash. Ever since then, he hasn't been smiling, ever." After that description, Lacus had a feeling she knew who this girl was talking about.

"Are you talking about... Kira Yamato?" Lacus asked Miriallia. She nodded.

"I see... It's all my fault he's like this. You see... I was --"

"Mir! There you are. I was looking everywhere for you!" a tanned blonde boy came running up. Miriallia frowned.

"What?" she asked. The boy stopped.

"Oh.. I'm sorry. Did I interupt?"

"What do you think, you dimwit!" Miriallia called out. Lacus just giggled.

"Hello there, I'm Lacus Clyne. It's nice to meet you," she smiled gently. The boy returned the gesture.

"And I'm Dearka Elsman. Say... aren't you in my homeroom?" Dearka asked. Miriallia knocked him on the head. "Ouch..."

"It seems so," Lacus giggled at what Miriallia did.

"Say, do you want to come down? We're getting ready for a soccer game, and Mir here promised she'd play. You can join, want to?" Dearka asked. Lacus nodded. She didn't eat much at breakfast, and she skipped dinner last night, so she wasn't quite sure but she wanted to join in.

"Come on," he said as he grabbed Lacus' arm and Miriallia's on both hands. He dragged the two girls down the stairs.

Once they reached the fields, they divided up into teams and started to play. Lacus, you can say, was actually pretty good at sports. She wasn't much of an athlete, but she can excel in sports when she plays.

**With Kira**

After Kira left the dorm, he decided to give Buddy a walk. Kira had been pretty busy and didn't get the chance to walk Buddy so wanted to walk today. His route always passed the track or field and so while he was walking Buddy, you can say he noticed the soccer game going on. He also noticed a certain pink-haired girl in the game as well. He stood there with Buddy, watching the game.

**Field**

Lacus was doing great. However, on the inside, she was feeling a little queasy. She wasn't exactly sure why, since it wasn't too long in the game. Soon after, she felt like she couldn't play much anymore and excused herself. Back on the outside of the field, Kira watched as Lacus was walking wobbly towards the benches. However, she didn't get there before she just suddenly went limp.

"Lacus!" he heard Dearka screamed out. Lacus fell on the ground before Dearka could reach her. Kira let go of Buddy's leash and jumped over the fence, running towards Lacus and the crowd. He cleared the way and got to the front. Dearka kept on calling her but the girl wouldn't answer.

"Lacus, come on, wake up!" Dearka kept on yelling. Miriallia was trying to silence Dearka.

"Stop it, Kira's here. Let him do this..." Miriallia said softly. Dearka was worried sick, thinking that if he hadn't told Lacus to play, maybe this wouldn't happen. Kira bent down and checked her. He realized that she just fainted and needed to get to the doctor's office fast. He picked her up and carried her towards the infirmary, with Dearka and Miriallia following close behind. He looked down at her sleeping form and hoped she would be all right.

**Doctor's Office**

"She'll be fine. She just fainted from the lack of sleep and nutrition. She must've been tired. She shouldn't be running around at this state..." the doctor said. Dearka whimpered.

"It's all my fault..."

"Calm down Dearka, you didn't know," Miriallia said as she rolled her eyes. Kira stood off to the side, watching the three.

"She'll need lots of rest. Once she wakes up, I'll be sure to send her to her dorm," she smiled. Dearka got up and Miriallia and him walked towards the door.

"Thanks Murrue," the two said. "Make sure she's all right."

"I will, Kira would you wait a minute?" Kira stopped in his tracks and turned around, looking at Murrue.

"You're in her dorm, tell me, she seems depressed. What happened?"

"I don't know." He looked at the girl and turned around.

"Kira... you should stay here with her," Murrue said. "I'm going to have to get some documents done. Please wait with her. She wouldn't know where she is when she wakes up." Kira just nodded as Murrue left the room.

He was still standing in the same place and position, but was watching Lacus intently. He noticed all her beautiful features and couldn't help but blush slightly. He looked downwards and began to rest his eyes. His rest was disturbed when he heard a voice call out his name.

"Kira?" Lacus said softly as she opened her eyes. Kira looked at her. "Where... am I?"

"You're in the nurse's office. You fainted."

"Oh... I see..." she said. She slowly sat up but felt a little woozy. She didn't care and looked at Kira, who was standing across the room. "I'm... sorry... Kira... about what happened... I really am... If I'm a bother to you at all... just let me know..."

"You are."

* * *

**A/N:** And that's the first chapter. Little long, yes? No? Well anyway, I took out some unnecessary parts already and its still so long. Well anyway, I hope this is good enough for you readers. And I'll continue this once I finish my other story.

Until next time...


End file.
